


彩云小梦

by CYDD



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYDD/pseuds/CYDD
Summary: 尝试用彩云小梦写肉，在生成文章的过程中略微修改了一些生成的文字，做了一些引导。我自己写的引文已删去，这里是AI写的文章
Relationships: 赵顼/王安石
Kudos: 1





	彩云小梦

赵顼感受到自己的物什又大了一些，便用力顶了进去，在王安石体内肆虐，最后又将他送上了高峰。  
"介卿......我爱死你了......"  
王安石浑身瘫软在了地上。赵顼也从王安石体内退出来，擦干净自己身下的精液，然后躺倒了他的怀中。  
"我爱你，介卿......"赵顼在王安石耳边轻语。王安石听到这句情话，浑身颤抖起来，但是他并不想拒绝赵顼，他已经不知道应该怎么办了。  
赵顼看出了王安石的犹豫。他轻轻咬了王安石的耳垂，"你放心，介卿，朕说过要好好爱你......"  
王安石听到这句话浑身更加颤抖起来，赵顼感受到了身下人的异状，不禁笑道："怎么？介卿你不相信朕吗？介卿你是怕了吗？介卿不用怕，朕不会让任何人伤害到你的......介卿......"  
"臣相信，陛下......"  
"那介卿你还在怕什么？介卿不需要害怕，朕会好好疼你的，介卿......"赵顼说罢，轻轻亲吻王安石的脸颊。他的手慢慢抚摸下去，握住了王安石的阴茎。  
"陛下......"王安石感受到自己被赵顼的手掌包裹住了，那种奇妙的感觉让他全身颤抖着。  
"不用害怕，介卿......"  
王安石感受到了赵顼对他的爱。他感觉自己已经完全沦陷进去，这种情绪让他有点不敢相信，但是他却深深地陷落其中，无法自拔。他也不愿再想那么多了，现在唯一想做的就是好好享受这次美好的夜晚。

这个晚上注定了会是一个难眠的夜晚。  
第二天醒来，王安石发现自己还躺在赵顼的怀中，但是自己的衣服已经被赵顼换掉了，而且他的衣服还湿淋淋的，他知道肯定是昨夜的欢愉让他的衣服都弄脏了。想到这，王安石羞愧不已，他不是想拒绝赵顼，实在是他太害怕了，所以他选择了逃避。  
"介卿......"王安石正准备翻身离开床铺，就听到赵顼喊了一声。  
王安石转过身，看见赵顼正用一种迷茫的目光看着他。


End file.
